


Stress

by MyVisionIsDying



Series: Bully Volleyball AU [3]
Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Bully Volleyball AU, Gen, There is some sort of dynamic between Jimmy and Gary, They butt heads sometimes but they trust each other, They trust each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyVisionIsDying/pseuds/MyVisionIsDying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jimmy who calls him out on his recklessness. He knows that Gary could crack at any moment and impact his performance on the court severely. After all, stress can make you do stupid things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress

Jimmy recognises that look painted on Gary’s face and instantly knows it isn’t good. It sends the spiker’s stomach flipping its contents upside down. And everyone in the team knows that their setter’s unique facial expressions range from a scowl that groans “Shut up, moron.” to a malicious like grin that screams “I’M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!” that switch from one another in only a matter of seconds. So Gary Smith maintaining his composure and keeping calm and collected is a huge warning sign for everyone on Bullworth Academy’s boys volleyball team. Even Petey, who knows Gary the most, is unsure of the situation.

Whatever Gary does now, his actions are going to be unpredictable to not only his enemies but his allies as well.

Petey manages to receive the ball but it’s slightly off course, “Dammit.” he hisses.

“Don’t mind Pete, Gary and Jimmy have got it.” Johnny says, a ray of hope still lingering in his voice.

Gary manages to toss to Jimmy once he’s high enough above the net, but it’s too fast and only just gets spiked past two blockers by Jimmy- whose anger is bubbling at how reckless the toss really was. And Bullworth’s best wing spiker cracks and decides to break whatever shitty demeanor Gary is wearing.

“Gary, what the hell was that?!”

“It was a toss that you were too slow to spike properly, moron!” Gary seethes. And there it is, the white hot rage easily surfacing from beneath the cooled composure.

“But you couldn’t have done something that wasn’t as risky, like tossing to Juri or performing a dump attack? You’re so full of shit!”

And a pair of hands roughly grab Jimmy’s shirt, bringing his face closer to Gary’s, “You were the only one who could’ve scored a point like that. Their libero’s been marking Juri because his spikes are so predictable, and Ted was prepared for another dump attack anyway so what was I supposed to do in such short time?”

“There was no surefire way that I could’ve gotten past those two!” Jimmy counters pushing himself away and deliberately pointing to the two blockers who marked him.

“You’re such a moron, I tossed to you because I trust you!”

That answer had been unexpected, leaving Jimmy dumbfounded. He contemplates backing down after the truth spilled from Gary's mouth but he continues to hold his own, hoping that Gary backs down on his own and recognises his recent actions.

“Jimmy! Gary! That’s enough!” Johnny intervenes loudly, “Now get your shit together. Peanut’s subbing on so  _ Gary _ ,” Johnny stresses the setter’s name, “can calm down.”

Jimmy takes his place back on the court while Gary trudges past Peanut, deliberately shoving into his shoulder without any meaning to it. Galloway pulls him over, quietly speaking to him and the stubborn teen responds with a harsh “Yes coach.” before heading out of the gym through double doors and the crashing of a bin falling over soon follows.

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble from the most stressful match for Bullworth Academy's boys volleyball team.  
> And honestly, I need to come up with better titles and summaries... heh.
> 
> I'm contemplating creating a multichapter fanfic for this AU (but whether that or my Ice Skating AU comes first, I've no clue).
> 
> My Tumblr is myvisionisdying so please come and scream to me about this AU, I really got to share this with someone.


End file.
